Snips, Snails, and Fox Tails
by TheLoverAndTheSadist
Summary: Harry wakes up with a horrible head-ache, a sprained foot and...fur? Unfortunatly, the only person who can change him back is someone that Harry would rather not get 'that' close with; but what choice does he have?
1. Of Magic and Foxes

You know, I really can't stand hypocrites and yet, I have become the biggest one of all. I get aggravated when I'm reading an amazing fanfic and it becomes month after month after month and the writer has yet to update! Doesn't that just make you want to scream? Yeah well, I've become the worst of 'em all, haven't I? I haven't updated in, what, almost a year? Yeah...and I can't give suitable excuses. I go to college and I work, yes, but I have a lot of free time where all I want to do is play on Facebook instead of updating like I should.

Well!

That stops now!

I went back and read it and frankly, its awful. Seriously, I don't understand why you all like it as much as your reviews express that you do. But, I will not complain. I am going to completely redo this whole story because I have sat down and thought about it and I have _finally_ come up with a suitable plot! As you will notice, while reading this first chapter, a lot has changed. If you are reading this story for the first time, however, you should just skip my rant and go straight for the story.

That being said, I am merely asking that you stick with me for a few more months. That's all I ask is a few more months to put up with my procrastination and writer's block.

On another note, after I finish this fanfic, I want to do an Inuyasha one. However, just like with the beginning of this one, I have no idea nor plots in mind! So, while you're waiting, would you be so kind as to give me all and any ideas as to what I can do? Oh! I guess I should mention that I want it to be a romance with the couple Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru. If you are against the whole incest aspect of it, then please don't put anything because I would really rather not read flames. It would only depress me and then I really wouldn't want to write anymore!

Thank you so much for sticking with me through all my issues!

Disclaimer: I disclaim.

* * *

~*HP*~

These are the times that Hagrid really appreciated having a job such as his. As well as gamekeeper, he could occasionally embark into the Forbidden Forest and just relax, as well as collect injured animals or even greet old friends. Sure, he knew that the forest was dangerous, but it concerned the half giant little. The animals themselves would sense the danger and react to it in a violent manner, but Hagrid wasn't fazed; he seemed to have a way of taming wild beasts- Buckbeak for example. Okay, he couldn't really tame him, but he got him used to humans enough that he even saved Harry Potter's life his third year, as well as Sirius Black's.

Hagrid was amazed at how much Harry has done throughout his years here at Hogwarts, though it saddened him thinking about the boy and his friends. He glanced up at the sky in thought as he wondered how long it had been now; five...six years? Time really did fly since their graduation and the school was rather quiet these days without his favorite troublemakers.

Hagrid shook those thoughts from his mind and glanced up into the forest canopy to see the sun finally rise into the sky. He had left his home early this morning to venture into the forest, knowing that animals would be teeming as the sun continued to rise.

He chuckled lightly and rolled his neck, a few bones popping before he rose the lantern he had been holding and blew out the flame inside. The forest illuminated enough to see where he was going now.

He had actually heard that there was a new abundance of baby unicorns that he wanted to take a peak at and see if everything went well throughout the birth. That, and he also wanted to venture deep into the forest to see if he could come across any dragons at all, though it would be unlikely as it wasn't the time of year for them to be about, but Hagrid could only hope.

He grunted as his large form climbed over fallen tree trunks and branches, the lantern swinging at his side as Fang sniffed the ground in front of him. He learned that bringing Fang along was a good idea, seeing as the hound could lead him straight to any animals of Hagrid's choosing, even if he did get sidetracked from time to time and ended up chasing some kind of small rodent until it scampered up a tree or into a burrow.

Hagrid chuckled at the memories and bent down to pat the dog's head a moment before he stood back up and looked around. "Alright, Fang. Now, if ya 'appen to come 'cross anythin' good, le' me know." He smiled down at the dog, earning a small bark in return as if he understood. He put his face back to the ground and continued to sniff around, tail wagging. He gave a bark and trotted off into another direction, making Hagrid smile as he knew Fang was leading him towards the unicorns.

They traveled for a while until they came upon a large clearing where snorting and whinnies could be heard. He grinned and situated himself behind a tree. At the far distance he was positioned at, he could watch the unicorns without being spotted, as they tended to run off if humans were near. He called Fang to his side, not wanting the dog to make any noises as he turned and looked back at the creatures. The new babes seemed to be coming along fine, as they were nurtured by their parents and played with the other offspring.

He continued to look around before one of them caught his eye. One of the babes was having trouble standing, and would fall back to the ground on shaky legs when it attempted to stand. Concern filled the half-giant and he stood from behind his hiding spot to help the babe but he stopped when he noticed the parent come over and nudge him, encouraging him to try and stand again. A few more attempts and the babe was standing on shaky legs. He walked around a bit cautiously before he neighed happily and ran off to play among the others.

Hagrid smiled and chuckled before Fang's growling caught his attention. He looked down at the hound with confusion and squatted down beside him. "Wha' is it?" he whispered. The dog sniffed the ground a moment before he bayed loudly, startling the unicorns and causing them to bound off in fear. The dog barreled off in the direction of whatever he was tracking, causing Hagrid to curse and scramble after him.

Hagrid chased after the dog, panting for breath as he glanced around to see where Fang went, following the sounds of his barking. The forest became thicker as well as quieter, the silence setting Hagrid off a bit as he became more cautious. He heard himself getting closer to Fang so he slowed down, the dog soon in his sight but he was growling and whimpering towards a clearing; not a tree, not a burrow of some animal, just into a clearing. Hagrid looked at the dog quizzically before he stepped forward to try and coax the dog to follow him, but Fang wouldn't move from his spot. Hagrid didn't understand the dog's strange behavior and turned towards the direction that Fang was barking at and glanced around, not understanding. He did feel as if something dark had happened here, something not caused by the forest. A chill went down his spine as he made his way deeper into the clearing.

He turned and was about to head back when something caught his eye. Curiosity driving him, he walked over to a large black tree and knelt down in front of it. The body of a small animal lay at its base.

He reached out and gently touched it, but when nothing happened he grew slightly concerned. He put down the lantern beside him and reached foreword and gently picked up the animal, surprised to see that it was a baby black fox. He inspected it closer, found it to be male and also noticed a small, white unidentifiable pattern on his forehead. White also encircled the tips of his ears and tail and he had white paws.

Hagrid glanced around a moment, the animal tucked into his arms, trying to locate the parents, but it seemed as if all life had fled from this area of the forest. He looked back down at the bundle in his arms, a case of déjà vu overcoming him a moment before he shook it away. The fox was alive but clearly unconscious and his front leg seemed to be injured.

Picking everything up, he walked back over to Fang who sniffed at the creature a moment before he barked and wagged his tail, turning and starting the trip back home. Hagrid watched the dog a moment, wondering what was making him act so strange before he followed him.

The whole trip home, the fox didn't stir once, which concerned Hagrid and he started to wonder just how long the kit had been knocked out. He hung the lantern up on a nail as he entered and gently placed the small fox on his chair before he went over and started a fire in the fireplace. Fang took his normal spot on the rug to catch a nap. Hagrid went back over to the fox and gently lifted him, sitting down in his chair with a sigh before he rested the creature in the crook of his arm, inspecting his leg. It wasn't broken, but it was sprained and needed to be tended to. Hagrid carried the fox around with him as he gathered some herbs and bandages, not knowing if there were any cuts on him through all this fur, but he was going to treat him for them anyway. He sat back down with the supplies in his lap before he set to work, gently applying the herbs to his leg before he wrapped it in bandages. "There ya are." He cooed softly, stroking his fur before he walked over to Fang, kneeling down in front of him and slowly presenting the fox. Fang lifted his head and sniffed him a moment before he gave the fox a small lick. Hagrid took this as an okay and gently placed the fox down beside the dog, knowing that Fang would protect him while he was away. He needed to go and report his findings over with Dumbledore. He stood and cleaned himself off a bit before he turned and left the house, locking the door behind him.

The pounding between his ears refused to stop, making it almost impossible for him to open his eyes. Harry shook his head slowly before he forced his eyes open, blinking a few times to clear his vision. He tried to stand but found that he couldn't balance on two legs and fell over. Green orbs glanced down and was startled as black covered his arms and legs and the more he looked the more he noticed it was on his stomach and back too. He panicked and reached to rip it off, but he found that his arm wouldn't bend towards him.

'_What happened to me?'_

Harry panicked and looked around for some kind of mirror. He had to see what had happened to his body.

'_Okay, okay, just, calm down and look around.'_

He forced himself to take a deep breath and looked around. Everything was obviously larger than him, but definitely recognizable. He wracked his brain and soon gasped when he came to realize that he was in the middle of Hagrid's house! How had he gotten in here? He glanced around again, but the feeling of something pressing into his back and sniffing him made him freeze and slowly turn around. He blinked up at the massive dog and gasped when he realized it was Fang.

'_Fang? He's so big!'_

He opened his mouth to shout at the dog, but all that came out was a small bark. He froze at the sound. Fang cocked his head to the side and wagged his tail as he bent down and started to sniff at him once more. He rolled his eyes and backed away a bit.

'_Okay, think! How can you get up there?'_

He pondered for a moment before he glanced down at his paws and got an idea. A smirk came to his face and he reached up. He sunk his claws into the material and grinned in triumph. He climbed up the chair and up onto the arm before looking over and spotting the mirror. He gasped at what he saw though. He was covered completely in black fur, except for on his forehead, ears, tail and paws. He looked back and noticed the large tail, staring in slight awe as he swooshed it around, glancing back into the mirror, his own bright green eyes staring back at him.

'_Well, at least that hasn't changed.'_

He shook his head as he continued to stare at his reflection before he growled lightly. He had to get out of here! He glanced around and noticed that the window was open. He smirked and jumped up. His claws connected with the curtains, but his weight started to make them tear. He scrambled up as fast as he could and stumbled a few times as the curtains continued to shred. He finally made it to the window ledge and climbed up onto it as he tried to catch his breath. He glanced down and gulped at how high he seemed to be. He looked over and noticed Fang was jumping around and whimpering, making Harry blink in confusion at what the dog was doing. His eyes widened as the dog started to run at him and he scrambled out of the window and to the ground once more. It knocked the wind out of him and he had to stay still a moment to catch his breath before he rolled over and looked around. He had to think of something! He needed to change back, but how? He paced a moment in thought before he gasped and started to race off towards the school, intent on getting into Gryffindor tower and finding Hermione! She'd know what to do!

He raced off as fast as his small legs could carry him, sprinting across the yard and into the corridor. Thankfully students were still in class so he wouldn't be spotted. He raced on and down the corridors, glancing around every now and again to get a feel on where he was before he continued on. His heart was pounding in his chest and he couldn't help but love the speed he was going at. Sure, this was nothing compared to the speed of his broom, but his own speed and strength was allowing him to run at such a pace that no human could match!

He skid to a stop and sniffed at the air; something wasn't right. He glanced around and gasped, his ears falling back onto his head and his tail slightly falling as he caught the scent of a cat stalking the halls. If Miss Norris caught him, who knows what Filch would do to him! He looked around wildly before he turned and ran down a random hallway, not stopping until he rounded the corner of it at the far end. He held his breath and peeked around the corner, seeing that the coast was clear. He breathed a sigh before he turned and looked around, wondering where he was. He slowly walked down the corridor, looking up at the doors he passed before he stopped and blinked up at a large portrait that looked strangely familiar. His eyes widened when he noticed that he was standing in the middle of the Slytherin corridor. He glanced around him to make sure no one was around before he relaxed and started to sniff around.

He started to grow frustrated at the fact that everything was so large, towering over him. He growled softly before he turned to leave the corridor. The ringing of a bell caught his attention as did the footfalls of students. His ears flattened back on his head before he turned and ran, hoping to get out of the corridor before the Slytherins caught him. He made it out, but there were so many students around, he was afraid of getting stepped on. Ears still flattened on his head and tail lowered and tucked underneath him, he slowly started to make his way into the hall, avoiding all the feet that he could. He had almost made it all the way across when loud laughter caught his attention, making him stop and look, and therefore tripping someone in the process. He yelped out in both surprise and pain as he had been stepped on. He turned and ran as fast as his legs would carry him, slipping and sliding in the process as he dashed behind a large pillar, chest heaving as he tried to calm down.

He peaked around the edge up at the student's faces, ignoring the cursing of the black headed boy he had tripped. As his eyes took in each student's face, he grew more and more confused. Did the school get a bunch of new students in the middle of the year? He didn't recognize any of these people.

He waited quietly behind the pillar as the students made their way to their next class. When the coast was clear he slowly walked out and glanced around once more before he turned and made his way to the end of the corridor and found himself in front of the Grand Hall. He looked up at the extravagant doors and released a breath of air before sitting back on his haunches.

So far, he had done a great job of keeping his mind clear, but here, in front of these massive doors in the dead silence of the hall, he had no choice but to think of his current predicament.

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't remember how he ended up like this. The last thing he remembered was getting on the train to head back to the Dursley's for the summer. After that was a massive blur. He had flashes once and a while of people and places, but none of them were familiar to him. The most often one he received was one of a high-class house that held modern, yet extravagant furniture. There was a fireplace in the living room with two comfortable-looking couches with an equally comfortable-looking recliner. Off to the side was a winding staircase that led to the second floor of the house, but he didn't know what was up there. Past the staircase was a kitchen that had a door which led farther into a garden.

There were people sometimes there too, but again, he had no idea who they were. A short blond-headed woman with kind blue eyes and also a boy with large brown eyes and brown hair who looked a lot like Teddy, but he was too old to be the little toddler that Harry knew of.

A sigh escaped the fox's lips as his head drooped to rest on his chest. A wave of depression hit him followed by a small whimper. He wasn't a coward by no means; he was a Gryffindor! But, that didn't mean that he didn't grow upset and frustrated. Here he was, a little over a foot tall, no recollection of how he got like this, surrounded by faces he didn't recognize. He assumed they could have been the new first years, but they were too old. There was no way they were eleven years old; fifteen perhaps.

"My, who do we have here?"

Harry turned to find himself facing a pair of shoes. He blinked and looked up, and up, and up until he finally saw the face. The familiar white beard and twinkling blue eyes made his heart race with excitement and relief. He gave a bark up at the old man, earning a chuckle in return. Dumbledore knelt down to examine the fox closer.

"So you are the little creature that has poor Hagrid all upset."

Harry walked up to him and reached up with his front paws, resting them on the headmaster's knees. Finally! Someone he knew! But when he tried to speak, all that came out was a bark. He growled in frustration and shook his head.

Dumbledore had a puzzled expression on his face before he reached foreword and picked up the young black fox. When Hagrid had come rushing to him about an injured fox, he didn't think much of it and wasn't in much of a hurry, seeing as the only injury reported was a sprained foot; not a life-threatening injury. He took his time and wandered down the halls, nodding to students he passed by as they made their way to their next class. He rose an eyebrow at a student who was cursing about an animal that tripped him. The only animal he knew of that would be wandering the halls was Miss Norris, but she wasn't known to be in main hallways, and especially not when students are out. Curious, he made his way to where the student had come from and found himself walking towards the Great Hall, where lo and behold, a small fox was sitting. Looking at it from a distance, the creature seemed normal. He couldn't detect any dark magic which only made him more curious as to where it came from. The closer he came to it, he could have sworn he saw the creature start to cave in on itself. The shoulders drooped and the head fell to rest on its chest, which heaved before letting out a pitiful sigh. He allowed himself closer and watched as black ears with white tips swivel in his direction at the sound of his footfalls, but the fox didn't turn. Only when he spoke, did it turn in surprise. He wasn't sure where this fox came from, but he knew that it wasn't meant to be here. A quick inspection let him know its gender and he decided then and there that he would get to the bottom of this curious fox.

Shifting him in his arms gently, he stood back up to his full height and started to make his way back to his office. "Now, young one, just where did you come from?" he asked, but it seemed to be more to himself then directed at Harry.

Harry didn't know how he was to let the man know who he was, but he had to think of something. The trip up the winding stairs was made in silence save for the grinding of stone against stone as the stairs rotated. As the door opened to his office, Harry couldn't help but look around. The familiar surroundings made him relax farther; he was safe here and he knew it. Nothing would be able to harm him in the headmaster's office, especially with said man here.

He was placed on the floor once more and he couldn't help but immediately jog up to Fawkes's stand and bark up at the bird. Fawkes turned and looked at him quizzically before he jumped down to Harry's level. The bird seemed to simply stare at him a moment before he leaned foreword and rubbed its beak gently across Harry's head. Harry smiled, well, as much as a fox could smile, and watched the bird fly back up to his perch and continued to groom himself.

Dumbledore watched this interaction with a sense of wonder. Fawkes never reacted so kindly to another creature before, let alone one he had never known. To see him act so...lovingly towards the fox made him wonder if there was more than what he had initially known there to be. He sat down at his desk and just simply watched the fox as he made his way to a chair and climbed up into it. This fox wasn't normal. He was too intelligent to be an ordinary forest dweller. No creature would have had the human intellect to sit in a chair and stare back at him with large green eyes that seemed to hold wisdom no mere animal should have; unless he was an animagus. But that theory couldn't be correct as the person would have changed back as soon as they were approached. Unless the person didn't want to be found out, but then why exhibit such human behavior that gave themselves away so obviously? As he pondered this, the fox continued to stare at him.

Harry was growing frustrated. He had no idea how to convey to the man who he wa-wait! Wasn't he a master legilimens? Harry jumped up and barked excitedly at the man, causing Dumbledore to raise his eyebrows in surprise. If Harry himself couldn't recall his own memories as to how he came to be like this, then perhaps the professor could go into his subconscious and find them for him!

He spun around in the chair yipping before he came to a stop with his front paws on the old man's desk. His chest was heaving and his tail wagging madly but he started to sag as he noticed the man just stare at him like he was mad. A growl passed through his throat as he backed up and pouted in the seat once more. He huffed and laid down, resting his muzzle on his paws. He was out of ideas. If even the brilliant, if slightly delirious, Albus Dumbledore couldn't figure it out, then there was no hope that anyone else would.

Feeling depression fall around his shoulders, he shut his eyes and let out a long sigh. He did everything he could think of, but without his voice, it was all hopeless. Then again, he would even give up his voice if only he could get his memories back. He seriously didn't understand any of this. Where were his friends? Surely they were looking for him. But...why hadn't they found him yet? He was even at Hogwarts for bloody sake! It wasn't like he was lost in some god-forsaken place filled with dementors or even death eaters!

Before he knew what was happening, his thoughts drifted and his eyelids grew heavy as he slipped into an uneasy sleep.

He wasn't asleep long though before muffled voices pierced through his dreams and he woke groggily, giving a small moan as he lifted his head to look around. He was weary as he took in a plush red chair and he lifted his head further to look around, his brain moving slowly before he remembered he had been trying to communicate with the headmaster. He jumped as a sharp noise entered his ears, whipping around to stare at Fawkes. He heaved a breath to calm his heart and gave a small huff at the bird. His left ear twisted to the side as he picked up the muffled voices once more. Jumping down from the plush chair, he winced as he landed once more on his sore leg and leaned down to sniff at it a moment before he licked at the blood stains from where it had re-opened. His ears twitched once more before he padded over to a large wooden door that was stationed off to the right side of the room, almost hidden from view. He dropped his head down to the ground and took a dainty sniff, furrowing his brows as he recognized the smells lingering just on the other side of the door. Without even having to place his ear against the door, he could clearly hear what the voices were now saying.

"Head Master, it is not my responsibility to care for this creature! Give it to that oaf, Hagrid!"

Harry snorted, giving a small growl at the snarky potions master.

"Now Severus, Hagrid can't take care of him, seeing as he is leaving tonight for Switzerland to check on some injured thestrals."

"And what, pray tell, gave you the idea to call upon me? Need I remind you that we agreed that my pact was fulfilled and was free to do as I pleased?" Snape replied with a scowl.

"I know Severus, but that little cottage of yours is the perfect place to help this creature. Besides, out there in the country all alone all the time would become rather lonesome, hm?" Dumbledore replied with a that damned twinkle in his eye that Severus hated dearly. With a growl he turned on his heal and stormed out of the Dumbledore's private office.

Harry's ears perked as he heard the shuffle of robes and feet head his way. He turned to get out of the way of the door, but was a second too late; the edge of the door caught his lower-half. He was flung across the room from the force of the thrown-open door, sending him clear across the floor only to settle under the Head master's desk.

He was beyond confused. Cottage? What cottage? Snape wasn't a teacher anymore? Did he retire after Harry graduated? But if he did, how was his still able to be a spy for Dumbledore? Maybe it was a type of safe house? Yeah, it had to be! That was only logical explanation after all.

The footsteps stopped in front of him and he poked his head out to look up at the Head Master. The man's smile was clear on his face as well as the twinkle in his eyes. He turned his attention to Snape and almost shrank back from the intense glare he was getting. This put a whole new meaning to 'if looks could kill' but he returned a glare of his own at the man which only made Snape scowl more.

"Ah, here he is." Dumbledore smiled before he squatted down, smiling at him. "Come now. Don't be shy." He chuckled as he patted his knee lightly.

Harry walked out from under the desk and up to the old man and sat back on his haunches right in front of him. He switched his gaze from man to man, wondering what he was to do now. He could feel the glare repeatedly piercing his flesh, but refused to pay Snape any mind at all. He gave a small yelp of surprise as he was suddenly grabbed underneath his front legs and lifted. Dumbledore cradled him gently in his arms before he turned and looked up at him with a questioning glance and tilt of his head.

"Now look, Severus. He doesn't look too complicated to handle." He chuckled softly, lifting the arm that wasn't cradling Harry to scratch softly behind his head.

Harry blinked before he turned his head to get more of his head scratched. Who would have thought it would feel this good to have his ears rubbed!

He heard a gruff mumble before he was grabbed by the scruff of his neck and yanked foreword to now be face to face with Snape. Harry gave a small growl at having been handled none-too gently before he was dropped unceremoniously onto the floor, growling once more at the potions master. Snape merely gave him a grunt before he turned his glare onto the Head Master. Without a word he turned and walked towards the exit of the office, heading towards the winding staircase. Harry blinked in confusion before he noticed Dumbledore wink at him. "Best be off, Harry."

Harry jumped at his name, turning to look at the old man incredulously, his eyes widening. "Yes Harry, I figured it out. Strange I didn't think of legilimens in the first place." he chuckled when Harry growled at him. He tried to tell him to do that! He pouted as Dumbledore continued. "Now, I placed you in Severus's care because he may be able to find a potion to revert you back to human. I'm sure you have many questions, which will be answered in due time, but for now you'd best be off. Everything will become clear soon." he smiled, giving a small wink.

Harry gave a nod before he turned and ran out of the room and down the winding staircase. He glanced around him before he caught the swirl of robes from the corner of his eye. He turned and scampered after the man, growling under his breath at being placed with this man for who-knows how long!

He fumed inside at the fact that he was to be stuck with Snape for who knows how long! As long as he stayed out of his way he was sure to be alright, but knowing the man, he would have a sixth sense and figure out that the creature was Harry Potter and even deduct points from Gryffindor for being such an imbecile at getting cursed in the first place. It was better to just play along for a while, and as much as he hated to admit it, he had to get this man to like and warm up to him before anything could be done. Although, knowing Snape, the malice and spiteful wizard with no heart, this task is a lot easier said than done.

He caught up to him before slowing down, going at a brisk trot to keep up with his long strides as he followed him to the Great Hall and then out of the doors. He glanced up at him to see the frown and glare never leaving his face. '_Great, just great. This is going to be a long process' _He sighed mentally before following him to the edge of the Forbidden Forest and past the apparation wards. Snape stopped suddenly but Harry was too lost in thoughts to notice and ended up ramming into his leg. He fell back onto his back and looked up to Snape scowling down at him. _'Well! You shouldn't have stopped without some kind of warning!' _he spat, but all that came out was an irritated bark.

Snape's eyebrow twitched before he leaned down and grabbed Harry by the scruff of his neck. Before Harry could argue, they apparated, coming to a stop in front of a stone cottage. Harry was released to drop onto the ground but he was too busy trying not to be nauseous to be angry. His stomach finally settled after a moment and he stood to catch back up with Snape who was already at the door. He stopped before the door and lifted his wand, waving it in an intricate pattern before the wards dropped and the door opened for the pair.

Snape stepped aside and let Harry in first with a pointed look. As the fox passed, he stayed outside and wired the animal's magical signature into the wards so that he could enter and not be hexed by the protective wards.

He closed the door behind himself before looking down at the creature that was slowly taking in everything around him.

The cottage inside was very plush and comfortable-looking. As Snape lit the fireplace, Harry could see two black, plush couches facing each other with a cherry-wood coffee table sitting between them. Off to the right and to the back was a kitchen, and off to the back left was a little nook with a lamp over-hanging a table with two chairs set up around it. He walked further in and noticed a single door on his right that was set a few feet away from the kitchen. To his left he saw a hallway that held three or four rooms, from the number of doors he could see anyway. He turned and looked straight against between the nook and the kitchen, seeing yet another door. He wondered where it led to, but was soon distracted from his thoughts as robes hastily swirled past him, glancing over to where Snape had come from to see the fire place lit. The walls were a dark beige and the plush carpet a blue-gray.

He turned and walked over to the fire place, enjoying its warmth, before he turned his head towards the kitchen to see Snape pull a bottle from one of the tall cabinets, fill a glass to the brim and down it. Harry cringed, hoping he wouldn't have to deal with a drunk Snape tonight. He continued to watch the man before he turned and walked into the kitchen, stopping only three or so feet from Snape, staring up at him expectantly. He watched as Snape tipped his head back and downed yet another drink before he set the glass down and glared at the creature before him. Harry stared up at him in return, wondering what was going through the man's mind. Snape scowled down at him before he stalked past him, his robes hitting him in the face. He turned and glared at the man as he walked through the door that was settled between the nook and the kitchen. He started to follow after him, only to have the door slam in his face. He growled lowly before he turned and stalked into the living room area, not knowing what else to do. He continued to growl lowly, but in his mind he was shouting and crying out all kinds of insults and profanities at the snarky potions master, wishing he was human so he could truly give him a piece of his mind.

He figured that the door Snape had gone through was his private lab, and knowing Snape, Harry wouldn't see the man for the rest of the night. He sighed softly and glanced around before he stepped up to the couch. Pushing strength into his back legs, he jumped up onto the couch, surprised at how soft it was. It took him a moment, but he soon laid down, curling in on himself as he relied on the fire not too far from him to keep him warm. Settling his chin on top of his paws he closed his eyes and drifted off to sleep from such a long day, hoping tomorrow would prove more effective with a certain potions professor.


	2. Of Memories and Confusion

Running…..running….that's all he knew. Sweating, panting and running. His feet were burning and pounding into the ground and his heart was thudding in his ears painfully, making all other sounds disappear. He didn't know why he was running nor from who or what, but he did know that he was beyond frightened. Trees blurred past his vision as he zigzagged through and around them as he bolted through the forbidden forest.

He whipped his head back and forth to try and dispel the sweat that was constantly running into his eyes. He lost his glasses a long while back and had no idea where they were. He gripped his wand tightly in his hand, and yet he couldn't remember how to use it.

He stopped and dashed behind a tree, his breath haggard and ragged as he tried to hear anything other than the rapid beating of his heart. He squeezed his eyes shut and tried to calm down, taking deep breaths. The snapping of branches startled him and he took off once more, pushing branches out of his way as he stormed through the forest.

"_There is no escape, boy. Why are you running? I __will_ _find you, and when I do, we will have so much fun! Or rather, __I'll __have so much fun."_

There was a cackling in his ears. He shook his head fiercely and willed the voice and harsh noise from his mind, forcing his legs to move faster. He gasped and came to a halt, his heart beating ninety to nothing as a pair of deep crimson eyes stared at him through the thicket. He saw an eerie grin next, and then all he saw after was the sharp blue electricity that ran through the air and hit the middle of his chest, flinging him backwards, his back sharply hitting the trunk of a tree.

He groaned and fluttered his eyes open, seeing nothing but a blurry figure as it advanced upon him. He screamed until his throat grew hoarse and started to bleed, hearing and seeing nothing but the eerie grin and the evil cackling as the figure crashed down upon him.

Harry woke with a start, panting harshly as he looked around, his eyes falling upon a dark figure towering above him. He yelped and dove underneath the couch, his tail tucked between his legs as he gave small growls of warning, his ears pressed to his head. He was frightened; his dream was replaying over and over in his mind, and waking to have a tall and dark figure towering over him wasn't the best wake-up call.

He inched backwards more as the figure kneeled in front of the couch. He heard a huff of annoyance come from the figure as well. The man seemed to contemplate whether he wanted to bend down towards him or stand back up. He heard a slight grumble before the man stood to his feet and walked off. Harry waited a moment, trying to calm his heart, before he timidly went to the edge of the couch and stuck his nose out from underneath it.

He poked his head out, looking around a second before he watched the tall man walking around in the small kitchen area, seeming to be fixing something up as utensils were thrown around before the man seemed to give up and snapped his fingers along with a mumble. A pop noise was given and soon a small and strange gray and bug-eyed creature stood in front of the man. Human instincts had yet to take control and so the small fox had no idea what the creature was. He sniffed cautiously before he slowly came out from under the couch, only to slink back underneath it when the pop noise was ensued again, scaring him.

Panic was all the creature knew, and instinct told him to run and hide. He looked around rapidly for another and better place to hide, but he saw none. He tucked his tail between his legs, trying to become as small as possible, his eyes wide as he took in his surroundings, backing up slowly until he bumped into the other side of the couch. Turning quickly to face it, he let out the breath he had been holding.

Slowly his human mind was starting to take over the more he calmed down, and it only took him a moment to remember just what had happened the night before. Blinking in re-occurrence, he inched his way out from underneath the couch and sat on his hind-quarters as he watched the potions master fix himself a cup of tea, sipping at it before the pop noise sounded once more. Harry crept a bit closer to get a better look at the creature and blinked when something about it seemed so familiar. He stared at it a moment, taking in the large green eyes, the long floppy ears, and the tattered old yellow, obviously worn out past its days, oversized shirt. It suddenly hit him that he knew this creature, the name popping into his head as Dobby, and he walked over to the elf, rubbing his head against his leg affectionately, getting laughter from the elf and a scratch behind the ear. He closed his eyes in pleasure as a low sort of purring sound resonated from the base of his throat. The scratching stopped all too soon and the elf gave him a wink before he snapped his fingers and he popped out of existence once again.

Harry sat and pouted when he was gone but a new smell wafted into his nostrils, his stomach growling and reminding him of just how long it's been since he had last eaten. Turning to go to the food, he stopped short when he saw the dish sitting only a few feet from him, but also the potions professor standing directly behind him, glaring down at him. He shrunk under that glare, sitting down on his haunches as he tried to make himself seem as small as possible. Harry realized that as a powerful teenage wizard he could have wiped that glare right off the teacher's face, but as a small animal with no magical properties that he knew of, he was helpless. He chanced a glance up at the man and noticed that the glare had softened considerably before the man simply sighed and walked away, going over to one of the recliners, tea in hand, to go through the paper that sat there. Harry watched him a moment before shrugging and walking over to the bowl that was on the floor in front of him. Sniffing at it he licked his lips before he dove into it, feeling the sauteed beef melt in his mouth as he chewed it, eating up the carrots and potatoes that were in the dish before lapping up the broth. Satisfied, he sat back once before and glanced around to find something to wipe his mouth on when noticed that nothing was within his reach. He pouted before remembering something he had learned from Hagrid in his Care of Magical Creatures class. He lifted his uninjured paw and glanced at it a moment before he licked it and cleaned his face, finding that it wasn't so bad.

His ears perked when he heard paper being shuffled and glanced over at Snape. He figured that he at least needed to thank the man for feeding him, even though it was Dobby's doing, but still, the man had to have called the house elf for him to know that he needed food. He trotted over to where the man sat and stopped a foot or so away from him, simply staring up at him to see what his reaction would be. He tilted his head to the side as he watched him turn the page of the Daily Prophet before he finally stopped and glanced down at the animal that was staring at him. He merely starred back before he huffed and stood to his feet, glancing back at the fox who had stood to his feet when Snape had. He 'hmphed' before starting to walk away, giving a brisk "come on" as his order. Harry blinked before he obliged, following the man into what looked like his personal bathroom. As Harry was glancing around, the man caught him off guard and grabbed the scruff of his neck and lifting him. Harry, remembering the last time he had been picked up this way, began to struggle and growl at the man before he was placed in his arms. "Hush up and calm down! I merely need to change your bandage."

Harry blinked when he heard this and slowly started to calm, letting the man place him down in his sink. He turned and rummaged through a medicine cabinet, Harry watching him curiously, before the man turned back around with gauze and bandages in his hands. He approached Harry, carefully extending his hand to let Harry sniff, to show that the other meant no harm, and as a bonus, Snape patted his head.

"_I must be dreaming! Snape is never this kind! Let alone to animals! I've gotta be dreaming."_

Harry came to the conclusion that he was, in fact, still dreaming and just went along with it. Besides, dreams can't hurt anyone! He leaned into the touch, it disappearing all too quickly for his liking, sitting back on his haunches and pouting at the loss of contact. Snape gingerly lifted his leg and began to unwrap the old and dirtied bandage, placing it into the garbage afterwords. He squeezed a liberal amount of gauze on his hand before rubbing it over his leg gently, before unwinding the new bandages and wrapping them around the leg as well.

"This should be healed in about a week, but I'm sure I can come up with a potion that will speed up the process." the potion teacher mumbled to himself as he looked over his handiwork before gently picking Harry up and placing him on the floor once more, cleaning up the mess after he did so.

Harry sat on his haunches once more and stared at the man in amazement. '_Maybe he just likes animals a lot more than he does his students.' _he thought before he turned, testing out how much he could bend his leg, before he walked stiffly into the living room, making a bee-line for the fireplace. He went to the small throw rug that lay before it, moving around to get himself comfortable before he curled up into a ball with his tail over his nose, not falling asleep, but simply loving the feel of the fire as it warmed his fur.

He couldn't sleep; he was so deeply troubled about what had become of him. No matter how hard he thought, he couldn't for the life of him remember how he came to be this way. He squeezed his eyes shut harshly and strained to remember, but nothing came to him except the flashes of nightmares he had the night before, shivering at the remembrance.

He shifted, his ears flicking towards an approaching sound. Turning his head he saw the potions professor walking towards him, but veered off too soon and instead sat back onto the couch, picking up the prophet once more. Harry blinked up at him before standing to his feet and walking over to him, sitting down as he simply stared at him, watching the black hair fall around the man's face to form a curtain. He seemed to finally grab his attention as the man shifted, removing his elbow from his knee to extend and pat the cushion next to him in invitation. Harry blinked at him and, with much hesitation, jumped up next to him, laying down in a way that he was pressed right up against Snape's thigh. He knew who he was lying next to and he realized the trust he was giving, but he didn't care right now. He didn't care and expelled the thought that this was his most hated potions master, forgot that this was the man that ridiculed him on a daily basis, and ignored the fact that this was the same person that hated his guts for just being him. Harry forgot all of that, and all he saw at the moment was a human and human contact. He felt so lost and craved the contact of another human, not minding who it was.

He settled deep into his side, his tail resting over his nose once more, and he found sleep easier than he had on the floor.

No nightmares plagued him as he slept, and he actually dreamt of nothing as he dozed. He did not know how long he had slept, but he was woken by the shifting of an object next to him and then the object was gone completely, leaving the left side of his body oddly cold. He shook his head, repelling the sleepy daze he seemed to be in before he awoke completely, sitting up to see Snape place the paper on the coffee table before he went over to a coat rack and grabbed his robe from it. He turned and stopped when he noticed the small black fox sitting at his feet, mewling softly. Snape grimaced slightly before he moved over to the kitchen, rummaging with something before a plate was set before him, it heaping with chicken that was surrounded in some sort of broth. He barked his thanks before he dug in, obviously enjoying the morsels he was given.

He licked his lips and glanced up when he heard the sound of Snape clearing his throat, sitting back and staring at the man as it seemed Snape seemed to have trouble with something. The man cleared his throat again before straightening up and staring down at the creature.

"I don't know how much you can comprehend of what I am saying, seeing as you look just like a normal fox to me, but the headmaster insists that you are so much more." he said, giving a slight sneer. "I run an apothecary in Hogsmead under a guise, of course. You may come if you like, or you may stay here. If you decide to stay, I have keyed you into my wards so you may come and go as you please." he stated, feeling incredibly foolish for speaking to a creature that merely stared at him blankly, his head cocked to one side. The animal seemed to give a sort of nod though, and so Snape didn't feel as foolish, but the feeling still lingered. He gave the creature a stiff nod before turning on his heel, his robes whirling behind him as he swept out the door, closing it behind him.

Harry turned and finished his lunch, licking his lips once more before he started to snoop around a bit, sniffing around to get familiar of where he would most likely be staying for a while, unless he could get Hermione or Ron to smuggle him somewhere, but he had a feeling that Snape wouldn't he too happy about that.

He continued to sniff, finding Snape's personal chambers down the hall, his lab between the kitchen and dining area, and what seemed to be a library off to the side. He remembered what Snape had said about he being keyed in to the wards, so he approached a door and placed a paw on it before it swung open to allow him through. He walked inside, sniffing around the library, but after minutes of finding just dusty old books, Harry grew quite bored. He walked out into the living room and up to the door, doing the same to the library, and he slipped through.

The landscape was beautiful. Rolling green hills with a forest littered on and around them. Beyond them was the most amazing sight Harry had ever seen! He barked happily and made a bee-line for the sparkling ocean water that lay out before him. It was deserted, making him think that no one even knew it was here! The sand hit his paws and he gave a delighted yip at the feel of it. He had never been to a beach before, but it was more amazing than what his imagination and descriptions in books could give. If only he could be enjoying this first time as a human. To feel the warm sand between his toes and to really enjoy the sights before him!

A wave of depression washed over him, but he quickly shook it off, forcing himself to make the best out of the situation before he could convince Snape to turn him back to normal.

He walked foreword and placed a single paw in the water, testing its temperature, before he dove into the water with renewed relish. The water was cold at first, and the way it weighed down his fur wasn't really that pleasant, but he ignored it, and went about chasing the small fish that had wandered near the shore. The splashing mostly scared them off at first, but he didn't care as he continued to chase them as far out as he dared before he returned to the shoreline and searched for more.

A movement in the corner of his eye caught his attention and he turned his head towards it, his ears perking high when he saw a fin protrude from the surface, getting closer towards him. His sense of curiosity outweighing his cautiousness, he stayed where he was and watched as three more fins joined the first. He began to grow nervous as they got closer and closer but his excitement escalated when one jumped out of the water and revealed itself to be a dolphin.

He jumped around, barking in happiness as he had never seen one in person before! They came towards him, circling him a few times before they clicked and whistled, bumping him with their noses and fins. He jumped around them, seeming to wrestle with them as they flipped over him whenever he was close enough to try and pounce onto their backs or tails.

After endless hours of playing, Harry became exhausted. He gave a small yip in their direction, his tail wagging furiously as he watched them swim out into deeper water. A yawn escaped him and he walked back up onto the beach where he promptly laid down and watched the water lap at the shoreline with a sense of peace. His eyelids slowly drifted closed and he found himself in another peaceful sleep.

Snape released a low sigh as he apparated back to his cottage. He looked up at the exterior and a flicker of a smile graced his lips before his scowl was back in place and he opened the door and let himself inside. The fire had died hours ago and Snape re-lit the cold embers once more, watching the fire roar and the room slowly became warmer. He shucked off his outer robe and hung it back up on the rack before he glanced around. The living room was empty as was the kitchen with no trace of the fox. He looked in the library and bathroom, not even bothering to check his bedroom or lab as those doors were locked and the creature wouldn't have been able to gain access.

His eyebrows furrowed before he walked outside and gave a quick glance around. He wandered down a little farther and his eyes settled on a small black clump of fur on the beach below. With a sigh, Snape walked down to the beach. The fox was asleep but Snape reached down and collected him anyway. Instead of grabbing him harshly, however, he gently lifted him by the nape of his neck and placed him in the crook of his arm. Snape looked down at him and wrinkled his nose a bit at the look and smell of the creature. With the flourish of his wand, Snape cast a simple cleansing spell for now until the fox could bathe properly once he woke.

The trip back was brisk, the fox shifting only once to get more comfortable before he settled back down.

Snape couldn't help but glance down at the creature. Honestly, he didn't understand why that fool Dumbledore made him come out of his 'retirement' only to babysit once again. Mind you, it wasn't a student, but he was happy with his solitary life. He did not want this unwanted company, no matter how...fond he was of the small animal. He would never admit it aloud, and he would curse anyone who said otherwise, but he didn't mind the small creature as much as he wished it would. He had been thinking of getting a familiar, but with the apothecary and mailing potions to the right buyer, he had his hands full, and he was happy with his life; he didn't want someone or something there to mess up his rhythm.

With a sigh he pushed the door open and walked inside the house, settling the fox on the couch before he wandered back into the kitchen to fix himself and his new guest something to eat. He had a feeling that the fox had been out on that beach since the moment he left.

Instead of calling the house elf, he wanted to make a nice supper for himself. It had been a couple of weeks since he cooked for himself for a change.

He pulled out the pots and pans, falling into a comfortable pattern as he added ingredients, stirred, flipped, and tended to all his pans at once. He felt himself fall into a wonderful abyss where he didn't even think about anything and just let his body go through the mechanics of preparing a dinner. He didn't want to think about anything; not his customers, his work, his life, his house guest, and especially not Dumbledore.

He finished quicker than he thought he would and soon had prepared a meal of lemon-pepper salmon, loaded mashed potatoes, and portabella mushrooms stuffed with cheese. Without much thought, he loaded the contents onto two plates and carried them into the living room. As he walked in, he noticed the fox's nose twitching and his tail thumping softly as the smell entered his nostrils. His head lifted groggily and his eyes focused on the man before his tail started thumping with renewed energy. He stood and stretched lazily as Snape placed the plate onto the coffee table, giving the animal a pointed look. "I will not have you dripping food onto the couch." he sniffed disdainfully as he watched as the fox seemed to pout before he jumped up onto the table. He sniffed at the food and gave a pleasurable bark before he dug into the delightful food.

Snape's mask slipped slightly, his lips turning up at the corners a bit before he remembered himself and cleared his throat before he sat down and slowly ate his meal with the grace that the animal obviously lacked.

As Snape watched the fox from the corner of his eye, he was loathe to admit that he needed to name the creature for he couldn't continue to call him creature or fox. A scowl slipped onto his face as he thought of what would be a suitable name. He sat there for countless minutes and yet a suitable wouldn't come to the forefront of his mind.

He sighed and leaned foreword until his elbows rested on his knees, his folded knuckles resting against his mouth as he watched the fox clean his face with his paws. His face turned up and he found those large green eyes fixed on his own dark ones. They seemed to look through him, never wavering, totally focused on his own as if he really could look into the man's soul and read him like an open book.

Before he knew it, he found himself drowning in those eyes. He became confused, however. He had seen those eyes before. Those eyes that held such a deep emerald green when content. Or when they were upset or angry, they changed to a dark forest green. Or when they were hurt or in pain, they turned almost brown.

He knew those eyes and his own black ones widened and he sat up slowly, almost unbelieving of who was sitting before him.

"...Potter?"


	3. Of Clarity and Sorrow

"...Potter?"

Harry froze at the call of his name and his green eyes widened comically with perfect deer-caught-in-headlight look.

How had he figured it out? He had given nothing away of his true self and he had nothing physically obvious about this form form Snape to possibly know who he was. Had he used Legilimens? But surely Harry would have felt such an intrusion if fifth year was anything to go by.

Harry watched as Snape leaned comepletely back in his chair, a hand over his mouth as he stared at the fox. It had responded exactly how Snape knew he would. Shock filtered into as anger as he watched the creature slowly come towards him with concern and hesitation in those bright green eyes.

Snape stood abruptly, startling Harry and causing him to shrink back slightly as the man strode to the floo, barked Dumbledore's office and then was gone in a flash of green flames.

How dare that old fool! How dare he! He knew that that fox was Harry! Damn him and his bloody secrets!

He stepped out of the floo to see Dumbeldore sitting behind his desk, fingers stapled infront of his nose and mouth, with that damn twinkle in his eye. Oh, how he loathed that twinkle. It meant nothing good for anyone except the old codger. He stood there a moment, staring at the old man and trying to contain his anger. Yelling at him would get him no where except for a larger damn twinkle.

"Severus my boy, what can do for you?" Dumbledore asked as if there was nothing wrong; as if he had no idea that Severus wasn't having inner turmoil but Snape knew better.

Snape leaned foreword and placed his palms on the oak desk, taking a deep breath before staring Dumbledore in the eye. "You knew this whole time and yet, once again, you decided to keep vital information from me." His anger was starting to rise again but he made sure to keep his stoic mask on.

Dumbledore leaned foreword and kept eye contact with Severus. "If you had known, you wouldn't have taken him in." he stated.

"You're bloody right I wouldn't have taken him in! I've served myself in the war. I paid my dept a hundred times over for that brat! I refuse to give up anymore of my life for that boy!" he sneered, finally leaning back away from the old man and straightening up to his full height.

Dumbledore stared at him a moment before he leaned back himself with a small sigh. "Severus, I know I have asked a lot from you over the years but I need your help one last time. He has for some reason repressed back into the mentality of when he was sixteen years old. I need your help to understand why this has happened." dumbledore explained.

Severus watched him a moment before he shook his head and turned his back on him. "I have done more than enough for Potter and the wizarding world to last me many life times. My debt to you has been paid in full multiple times over. When you told me when Voldemort was slain six years ago that my services were done and I could live the rest of my life in peace and solitude, I held you to that and still continue to do so. Potter is your problem now. I will drop him off after supper." with that said, he tossed floo powder into the fire, shouted for his cottage, and stepped in, not waiting for Dumbledore to say anything more.

When Snape left the room in a fury, Harry started to panic. He hadn't intended to get the man upset with anyone, especially the headmaster. He jumped down from the table and started to pace in front of the fire. What should he do? This wasn't supposed to happen! Snape wasn't supposed to find out who he was! How could he have let this happen!

He whimpered and laid down on the rug in front of the fire, hoping that Snape will come back.

He waited, stressing out, but he didn't have to wait long. Fifteen minutes later the floo flared and he wisely got out of the way of the storming potions master. He jumped back up on the table to try and get as tall as he could and watched the man with wide, concerned eyes.

Snape stood there a moment, simply staring at the fox, no Potter, before he sighed and turned to walk away. Harry's eyes widened and he gave a whimper and a loud bark to get the man's attention back. He was successful in stopping the man, but he didn't turn around. "Potter, you are no longer my responsibility. I have done enough for you over the years and I'm done. After supper, I am taking you back to the Headmaster who will then decide what to do with you." he replied before he continued to stalk off and closed and locked the door to his potions lab.

Harry listened to him, heart hammering in his chest as he watched him. His stomach felt like it was full of angry snitches and a crestfallen expression came over him. Snape wasn't his first choice as help, he knew that, but he was all he had right now. He couldn't find Hermione or Ron and had no idea how to even get a hold of them. Without his best friends, he needed someone and if that someone had to be Snape, then so be it; he'd rather it be him than to be by himself.

As Snape turned and walked off, Harry scurried off the table and ran after the man. He placed his paws up onto the door but it wouldn't open as the others did. He whined and scratched at the door, even barking loudly a few times before he figured he was going to be ignored. Sadness turned to anger and he growled before once more pacing in front of the door. This wasn't fair! He had done nothing to deserve being ignored! Who cared if he was Harry Potter. Snape needed to drop his old grudges and look at Harry himself and not see James's body and Lilly's eyes.

He let loose another growl and stormed off to lay on the couch. He laid down and tried to calm down but he had too much raw energy that he couldn't possibly just lay there. He jumped up and ran to the front door, opening it and running down to the beach. The sun was setting and the sky was lit in beautiful hues of orange, pink and blue but Harry didn't stop to enjoy the view. He dashed down the hill to the water and tripped and actually rolled and spun the rest of the way to the water line. He landed with a loud "umph" and he laid there a moment to get his bearings back before he stood and shook his head to clear it.

He stood there and stared out into the water, unseeing, panting hard as he tried to get some train of thoughts organized. He took a deep breath and hung his head, watching his paws sink farther into the sand every time the tide washed up onto the shore. A long sigh escaped him before he walked out into the water. As the water came up to neck level he pushed off the ground and started to paddle out into deeper water. He spotted a large boulder and swam over to it before quickly climbing up and shaking as much water off as he could.

He sat there and turned his back onto the cottage to look out at the horizon. His mind wandered back to last year when he was doing Occlumency lessons with Snape. The man had stressed how clearing his mind and meditating was a sure fire way to keep up his mental walls and push out any unwanted intrusions.

He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. He imagined just a white space. An expanse of white space with no sound and no atmosphere. He focused on his breathing and focused on that white space. He slowly started to imagine a steel wall. It poked up from the ground like a new sapling and slowly raised itself until it reached as high as it could. His eyebrows scrunched in concentration as he put more power and strength behind his wall. It glowed and pulsed softly before growing stronger and brighter before it simply hummed with power.

Another deep breath was taken before a loud pop broke his concentration and he opened his eyes, his wall falling as if it was never there. Growling in frustration he turned to see what had distracted him before he blinked at the house elf standing on the boulder behind him. The house elf grew nervous at his growl and started to wring the dirty rag of shirt she wore. Harry relaxed and stood up before gently nudging the elf's arm with his nose. The elf seemed to calm. "Chanci has supper for you." she replied and Harry gave a nod of his head before the elf reached over and touched Harry's fur and snapped her fingers, transporting them back into the living room. The smell of food wafted into his nostrils and he realized he must have been sitting on that boulder a lot longer than he realized.

A plate was set on the floor before him and was laden with chopped up roast beef, mashed potatoes and corn. He licked his chops before digging in. He hummed in satisfaction as he ate the roast beef and mashed potatoes together and the corn was saved for last. He sat back and licked his chops, trying to savor the flavor as much as he could.

Looking around the room he was reminded about what happened with Snape and he was saddened once more. He looked over at the lab door and, with a burst of determination, he strode over to the door and started to once more scratch and bark at it. He didn't have to do it for long before the door was jerked open and an irritated potions master glared down at the fox. Harry watched Snape's eyebrow twitch with a small bit of amusement before turning serious once more. He sat back on his haunches and the two had a glaring contest before Snape broke it and stepped over the fox and walking into the kitchen. He said nothing as he ate his dinner the house elf brought before turning to the animal.

He pinched the bridge of his nose lightly before he inhaled slowly and turned back to Potter. "If you are finished eating it is time to go." he said and watched as the glare in those green eyes turned to sadness. He felt his heart jerk at that look but he put his mask back on and leaned down to pick the fox up by the scruff of his neck. He refused to look at the animal as he threw floo into the fireplace and stepped through to Dumbledore's office. As he stepped through he saw the headmaster signing some papers and stop to look at them with a sad look in his eyes but Snape didn't care. He deposited Harry into one of the over-stuffed chairs, gave Dumbledore a small nod and then turned back to the floo and left.

Harry continued to watch the fireplace with a forlorn expression before turning back to the headmaster.

"I'm sorry, my boy. I didn't think he would find out so soon." he said sadly.

Harry looked up at him with dull green eyes and gave a small shrug. '_What did we expect, Headmaster? Snape hates me. Once he found out, well, I wasn't surprised by the outcome.' _he thought with a bit of bitterness.

Dumbledore locked his fingers in front of his mouth and gave a small nod. "As unfortunate as this outcome is, I have arranged for another to help you." he said and just as he finished the sentence, a knock was heard at the door. "Come in." he called, standing to his feet.

Harry turned to look at the door in confusion before a grin split his face. He jumped up and barked happily as his two best friends walked inside. He took one good look at them though and stopped with confusion once more. Hermione and Ron were there, yes, but they looked so different than how he remembered them. Hermione's long brown hair, once a mess of curls, was now carefully straightened and cascaded down her back. Her face filled out and was heart shaped. She wore a light purple blouse with a knee length black skirt and high heels. Ron had his red hair parted and gelled down. He wore standard Auror robes.

Harry sat back down and stared at his two best friends. These weren't the teenagers he grew up with; they weren't even teenagers anymore! Taking a closer look, they both looked to be in their mid-twenties. The pair walked towards him and Hermione wrapped her arms around him, pressing his small body against her chest tightly. Ron, meanwhile, smiled at him and gave his head a pat.

"Thank you for coming on such short notice." Dumbledore said with a smile. He walked around his desk to stand in front of the pair.

Hermione stood back up and wiped a tear from her eye. "Of course, Headmaster. We've been so worried about him." she said, refusing to remove her hand from Harry's back.

Ron nodded in agreement. "Don't worry, we'll take good care of our mate." he grinned.

Dumbledore nodded and saw the two off with a farewell. Hermione gathered Harry up into her arms and they left the office, walking down the spiraling staircase and then out of the main doors. "Oh Harry, where have you been? We've been worried out of our minds for weeks!" she sniffled, burying her face into his soft fur.

Harry furrowed his brows in confusion. Weeks? What was she talking about? He had only been like this a couple days at most. He concentrated and tried to think back past when he woke up in Hagrid's hut. But no matter how hard he tried to remember, he couldn't. He shook his head to clear the headache he could feel coming on and continued to listen to Hermione talk about how she looked everywhere for him. Ron stayed strangely silent the trip back past the apparation wards. He placed his arm around Hermione's waist and they apparated back to their apartment. She placed Harry on the floor and watched as he looked around in curiosity before turning and walking into another room.

Harry watched her go before turning and looking around. It was a quaint space with a comfortable looking couch and two armchairs. A fireplace stood against the far wall and on both sides of it were floor to ceiling bookshelves. Harry couldn't help but roll his eyes. That was Hermione for you because he was damn sure that those books didn't belong to Ron. Upon further inspection he saw a kitchen to his left and three doors lining the right wall. Hermione had walked into the middle one and Harry cocked his head as he heard cooing coming from inside the room. He followed the noise, pushing the ajar door open with his paw, and walked inside before stopping and staring in shock. The room was a nursery. The walls were white and the rest of the room was accented in everything pink. He looked up to see Hermione standing over the crib before she reached down and pulled out a pink bundle. Harry sat down, completely floored. There was no way that baby belonged to her!

Ron walked up behind Harry, his hands stuffed deep into his pockets as he watched the fox's reaction. Dumbledore had told them everything from finding to him to his mindset at the moment. The headmaster didn't know how or why he got this way, but he and Hermione were determined to find the answers. He knelt down next to Harry, giving a small smile as he watched his wife and daughter. Hermione joined the pair on the floor, slowly lowering the baby so Harry could see. "Harry, we would like you to meet Rose." she smiled. She had already shown Harry Rose before, but after Dumbledore's explanation of his memory loss, she was trying to take things slow.

Harry couldn't believe his ears. This was her daughter! A quick look showed that both Ron and Hermione were sporting gold bands on their left hand, and he felt a knot form in his throat. Why hadn't they shown her to him before? She was still an infant, but definitely over five months. And if they had shown her to him already, why couldn't he remember? Or why couldn't he remember their wedding? With Ron being a Weasley, and knowing Mrs. Weasley as he did, they were bound to have had an extraordinary wedding that was anything but simple.

He stood and slowly walked to the little girl, watching as her eyes opened, revealing deep brown orbs. She also had a patch of red hair, showing that she definitely got her features from both parents. He backed up and sat back on his haunches in confusion. He didn't like this. He didn't like that he couldn't remember anything significant. What had happened to him? If his two best friends were like this, then how old was he? What did he look like? Better yet, where did he live and do as a career? Did he join the aurors with Ron like they had planned?

He looked up and his gaze went from one friend to another before he turned away and walked to the rug that lay in front of the fireplace. He couldn't handle this. This black void that was his mind. It was as if someone had taken everything precious from him and instead left dead space. Nothing of importance, nothing signifying who he was.

He laid down and closed his eyes, not wanting to deal with reality anymore. He was tired, mentally and physically, and he just wanted to sleep. His breathing evened out, unaware of the sad gazes his friends send him as he slept.

Weeks went by and Harry didn't do much of anything. He ate little, not feeling hungry anymore, and simply slept the majority of the time. The times that he wasn't eating or sleeping, he did give some attention to the infant Rose. She would crawl excitedly after him in a game of chase, or be satisfied with trying to catch his tail that swooshed in different directions. He didn't feel the excitement however. When she smiled and laughed at him in her own form of glee, he didn't feel it, nor feel inclined to join in her happiness. Deep down, he felt he didn't deserve it. When his uncle beat him, instilling that he was a freak and didn't belong, he had accepted it. Now he felt more of a freak than ever. He was no longer a freakish wizard, but a filthy animal that was completely helpless and good for nothing.

Ron and Hermione had tried their hardest to bring him from his slump, but he looked at them now with un-trusting eyes, as if he no longer knew who they were. Instead of feeling the relief they thought would come from taking Harry in and caring for them, they felt even more worry and sadness befall them. They didn't know what was happening to his mentality and didn't know how to save him. It didn't help either that neither were hardly ever home. Ron left early every morning to go to his job at the aurors and Hermione left to the Ministry as she now worked at the Department of Mysteries. They would have Draco come over and watch her everyday. At first they were apprehensive about this as Harry would not remember the truce that had been made nor the bond that had been formed after the war between the four of them. When Draco had walked through the floo, however, Harry had lifted his head, looked him over, and then laid back down without an itch of interest shown. When Draco had asked about the creature, Hermione and Ron had quickly filled in the gaps to the blonde. At first he grew excited that they had finally found the man, but that quickly changed to sadness when the severity of the situation hit him. He was confused however. They told him that Harry didn't remember anything past his sixth year. If that was true, why didn't he show at least some anger towards the blonde when he walked in? Their animosity had been strong that year and he was certain that it was have been shown in those bright green eyes, but nothing but a small curiosity then just blank.

Every day Draco would come to watch Rose and sometimes Harry would join them and sometimes he wouldn't. When Draco would feed Rose, he fixed a small dish for Harry as well, but the fox either ate very little or nothing at all. Draco grew more and more concerned and finally went to the two Weasleys about Harry's condition. The pair had seen Draco off with small nods, turned back to give Harry a look over before the pair went into the kitchen.

"Ron, I'm worried. Harry won't eat and doesn't show any emotion at all. I have only ever seen him sleeping or watching Rose play." she confessed, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth.

Ron sighed and nodded before taking his wife into his arms, cradling her against his chest. She wrapped her arms around him tightly, trying in vain to keep the tears from falling.

"I know 'Mione, I'm worried too. I don't exactly know what to do. We can't take him to St. Mungos or even a muggle hospital. St. Mungo's research isn't advanced enough to know how to perform mental scans on animals, and a muggle hospital would just refer us to an animal clinic which wouldn't dio any good either. Should we go back to Dumbledore?" he asked, rubbing small circles into her back.

She took a couple deep breaths before pulling back and wiping her eyes. "I know. I have an idea, but I don't know if it will work."

Ron looked at her with a raised eyebrow. "Anything would be better than what we have going on now." he said.

She nodded. "I know that Severus has been working in the Apothecary in Diagon Alley under a guise. If we can only convince him to take Harry back, I'm sure he would know how to change Harry back. I mean, isn't that why Dumbledore placed Harry in his care in the first place?" she asked with small hope in her eyes.

He remained silent as he thought it over before giving a sigh. "I hate to admit it, but I think Snape would be our best bet. As much of a git that he is, he is a still a bloody brilliant one." he grumbled that last part reluctantly. After finding out that Snape had actually been on their side the whole time, Ron had grudgingly held repect for the man, but old habits die hard and he still hated admitting anything good relating to the man after the crap he had put the trio through their whole time at school.

She nodded and set her jaw in determination. "Its settled then. Tomorrow morning, I will take off from work and take him to see Severus. I don't care if I have to beat some sense into that man, I will get him to take Harry back and help him." she said sternly.

Ron shuddered in both fear and excitement at the tone of her voice. He would hate to be on the receiving end of one of her scorns, seeing as he's been under too many already, but listening to her when he himself wasn't at the end of it was arousing. He took her into his arms again and, with an agreeing nod, leaned down to gently claim her lips. He nibbled on her bottom lip softly and swiped his tongue along her lips before she opened up to him with a small moan. She wrapped her arms around his neck, eagerly returning the kiss. The two of them hadn't had a romantic night ever since Harry went missing, but now that he was back, Ron fully intended to take advantage of the opportunity. While he was depressed by Harry's predicament, he still needed to be a good husband and father. While Harry was his best mate, his own family came first.

Still keeping their lips attached, Ron positioned himself between Hermione's legs and with a small nudge of encouragement, she lifted her legs and wrapped them around his waist, his arms holding her up under her thighs easily. Giving a final look to his sleeping daughter and best friend in the living room, he carried his wife into their bedroom and firmly shut and activated silencing charms before depositing her onto the bed.

After laying on the bed, totally spent and satisfied, Hermione got up after giving her sleeping husband a fond look. She wrapped a house robe around herself and walked back into the living room. Rose and Harry remained where she had left them. She gathered Rose up into her arms with an adoring coo and carefully placed her back into her crib to get a proper sleep. As she checked the wards around the crib and the alarms set as well, her mind wandered back to Harry and how she possibly was going to be able to convince Severus to take him back. When she had been speaking to Ron earlier, her determination had been strong and set, but now that time had gone by and the decision went through her mind again, her confidence level went down a notch. However, with one last look to Harry before she doused the lights and went to bed herself, her determination was back full force. She would help her friend no matter the cost.

This was honestly the hardest chapter I have yet written. I didn't like it at all, but hopefully you guys will find some enjoyment from it. Until next time! Please review.


End file.
